


Smoke and Spice

by memewife



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Dragon AU, F/M, as slow a build as i can manage i'm bad at writing long things, robgrel is really good join me in ship hell, what the heck is pacing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's an energetic, young dragon hunter and word on the street's that there's a certain redhead dragon man causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I'm posting in years, so be kind!   
> It's a dragon au. Gangrel is a dragon. Robin is a dragon hunter. Pretty simple. Based on a few conversations I had with a lovely friend  
> Robin is short (like, she doesn't even reach the top of Gangrel's shoulders)   
> Maybe rating will go up. We just don't know.

Gangrel’s eyes followed the woman through the crowd. She was petite, and her face still had a girlish roundness to it, but the polished sword dangling at her side and the crest on her glove reeked of danger. Inclining his head, he picked up snatches of a conversation:

“… _you seen a dragon?_ ” She made a broad gesture. “… _big_ … _red_ …” The inquiry was answered with a shake of the head and a polite apology. The huntress seemed to deflate a bit, but her head snapped up seconds later. Her gaze was locked on him as she pushed her way through the throngs of villagers browsing the bustling marketplace. He turned on his heel and started away, but the girl was persistent.

“Hey! You there! Sir!” She waved her hand and jumped after him, determined not to let the man get away. Whoever he was, he looked out of place. His clothes looked a tad too antiquated, a tad too dressy for simply buying produce. Ducking between customers, she broke into a sprint. In a few seconds, her hand came down on his shoulder. Faced with no other option, Gangrel turned to face her. He could play this off. He could fool her. She gave him a smile.

“Sir, you haven’t happened to see a dragon around here, have you?” He relaxed a bit. Perhaps she really was just a young fool, rushing out into danger to play hero.

“I have not, Miss.” The lie passed easily from his lips. Her smile fell.

“Oh, that’s too bad. I was hoping I would find him.” With a sigh, the woman started to twist the ring on her finger. She looked back at him again, composing herself. “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Robin Grimaal.” He had to tear his gaze away from the gem in her ring.

“Gangrel,” he offered with a curt nod, holding out his hand. Robin took the bait, giving him a better look at the band. It seemed that she noticed his attention.

“It’s a family heirloom.” It may not have been the largest jewel, but there was something special about the way it shined. He wanted it for his hoard.

“Hmm?” He’d been too enraptured with his fantasy of slipping it off of her finger and running. It would be that easy to have it all for his own. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Robin’s grip tightened considerably, her fingers pressing so hard into his skin that it turned white.

“Caught you.” Her grin was back, but this time there was the sharp edge of cleverness sparkling in her eye. But still, Gangrel was calm. She was only a human girl. Though her grip was surprisingly strong, he had little doubt that he could overpower her easily. He met her with a smile of his own, letting her have a good look at pointed teeth.

“Do you really want to fight here?” She followed his look over the crowds of people. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. If she let him go, she might not find him again, and he’d continue terrorizing the people of the hamlet, but if she fought him now… There would certainly be collateral damage. Buildings could be completely leveled, and countless would surely die.

“… Fine.” The word came out more quickly than Robin thought it would. She spat it out, frustrated with her defeat. She released Gangrel’s arm. “Don’t expect me to give up, dragon.” His laugh took the form of a low purr. Without another word, he slipped back into the chaos of the market.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taverns? Robin likes taverns.

Robin followed Gangrel relentlessly. She was good at tracking anyway, but the dragon made little attempt to hide. In fact, it seemed as though he enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse. She couldn’t count the number of times he’d lead her through the market only to disappear into the commotion and reappear a moment later, waving to her from the opposite side.

After days of being tantalizingly close to capture, Robin was understandably tired. Tired and annoyed. She decided to allow herself a little time for rest. After all, if the pattern continued, it wouldn’t be long before the cheeky dragon would be teasing her again. Sighing heavily, she plopped down onto her seat at the tavern’s heavy wood counter. As she was opening her coin purse, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It was earthy and rich, like the spices from the marketplace. She looked up.

There he was. Gangrel, leaning back in his chair, infuriatingly at ease as he grinned at her. He gestured towards the seat across from him. Pursing her lips, Robin decided that she would take the bait. She slipped into the chair.

“You look tense. You should relax more.” It almost sounded as though he were purring. Her frown only became more severe. “Come on, lighten up.”

“Why are you here?” This was supposed to be her place! She wasn’t supposed to meet _him_ here. She was supposed to unwind with a drink (or three) and forget about the damned dragon.

“I’m free to be wherever I please. Besides, if you recall, I was here first.” Was it just her, or did his eyes narrow slightly? She made a face at him, then turned to the barmaid.

“Excuse me, Miss. May I please have some ale? This man is buying, so put it on his tab.” Finally, Robin returned Gangrel’s smile. Knowing that whatever he could try to say to rectify the situation would likely have little effect, Gangrel settled for shooting the huntress a glare. She simple smiles back at him. Well, at least until the barmaid leaves. “Thanks for the drink. I really needed one.”

Robin felt _fantastic_. Though small, it was the first victory she’d had in a long time. Besides, there was no way one drink (or five) would make a dent in a treasure-hoarding dragon’s fortunes, right? She leaned back in her chair and looked Gangrel over carefully.

He had surprisingly pleasant features. A mess of red hair, a strong jaw, and… freckles? She hadn’t noticed those before, and she considered herself to be incredibly observant. It seemed the dragon had seen her stealing glances because his knowing grin returned.

“Are you checking me out?”

“I’m checking for weakness.” That may have been a lie, but there was no way Robin was going to admit that she was curious. She’d heard legends about the human forms dragons could take. They were supposed to be enchantingly beautiful, and she could certainly see why someone would say that.

“You’re definitely checking me out.”

“I am not!” Before Robin could further explain how she _totally wasn’t_ checking him out and rationalize that she was by reminding herself that bad people could be hot, the barmaid returned with her drink. She took a sip and made a broad gesture. “So, anyway. What do drago- uh. What do _you_ do? In your free time, I mean.” Gangrel cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t they teach you that in training?”

“Don’t they teach you to be polite in dragon training?” Her scowl was almost comical. He couldn’t help but snort. She looked like she regretted the comeback immediately.

“Dragon training? What, did you have human training?” The question served more than one purpose. It was a delightfully snarky response, as well as an inquiry.

“If you call school human training, I suppose so.” His brow furrowed.

“School?” Robin blinked and stared at him for a moment.

“It’s a place of learning.” During the silence, she downs her drink.

“I see.” He stood rather suddenly and tossed some gold onto the table. She was fairly surprised. She’d expected him to just leave her to pay. He left without another word, but she expected that. Just for a moment, barely a few seconds, she thought that perhaps he wasn’t the one terrorizing the town after all.


End file.
